Currently, various music box-incorporated ornamental display assemblies have been disclosed and have appeared on the market, such as carrousels or the like. These ornamental display assemblies are rotated or reciprocated by the driving mechanism of a wind-up music box mechanism through a transmission mechanism. However, conventional transmission mechanisms for use with wind-up music box mechanism are commonly complicated and expensive.
In addition, such kinds of devices are often provided with a plurality of decorative ornaments and may be provided with a mechanism to cause the decorative ornaments to move as the music drum rotates. The decorative elements are usually mounted on a support member which is associated with the drive mechanism to provide the movement to the decorative element.
In order to provide reciprocating movement and rotational movement to different decorative objects of the ornamental device, it is known to use an output shaft of the music drum to provide the power source for the reciprocating movement of a decorative element and to use the unwinding of spring to provide the rotational movement for a separative decorative element. When this concept is applied to a variety of movements of the decorative elements, separate drive mechanisms are required and the decorative elements must be laterally spaced apart on the ornamental display assembly. Such a placement inherently requires a complex drive system to provide the desired motion to the decorative elements.
Thus, it is desirable to improve the defects of the prior arts.